Weak For You
by DonutBoomerang
Summary: Paige is strong and independent but her weakness is Becky and time only makes her feelings stronger, or will they push her away?
1. A Familiar Face Can Be A Saviour

Another frustrated sigh escaped Paige's lips as she barged into the solid oak front door and lumbered her overflowing suitcase. It was approximately 7:45pm and the only thing consuming her mind was the thought of a warm bubble bath in candle light as Blackbear's album "Dead Roses" played. Bliss. Of course, the young Brit could dream, she moved into Aj and Phil's house due to financial problems and as well as being grateful for being able to live with two of her closest friends, there were setbacks that she'd have to tolerate.

The grand hallway was nearly pitch black and Paige could vaguely make out the silhouettes of the expensive furniture in the darkness let alone navigate a way to her room. After moments of bumping and stumbling into various parts of furniture shortly followed by muffled curses and the occasional 'clank' of her suitcase breaking more property than saving it (which awarded more curses to escape from her lips), Paige finally found the staircase, which was approximately 7 metres from the front door. Surging onwards, she flicked her iphone torch on and dragged her exhausted body and heavy suitcase up the stairs, each step feeling like she had just climbed Mount Everest. "Again? Seriously, they just don't quit," she grumbled quietly as she heard muffled moans coming from outside the master bedroom; this was the last straw for Paige as she crawled to her bedroom and dragged the dreaded suitcase. "So much for a damn bubble bath.."

As usual, the Brit's room was un-kept, her bed still unmade (with the black bed sheets sprawled), various clothes scattered everywhere followed by WWE merchandise and a collection of CD's. The large room was gently lit by fairy lights which memories hung from; images illuminated by the warm glow and perhaps the only thing that could cause a small smile to form in the corner of Paige's mouth as of this moment. She slumped onto her bed admitting defeat as the muffled sounds from the room next door flooded relentlessly into her room once again. Until, there was a rather strong knock coming from the door but the reluctant Paige laid there as her brain and muscles made the unanimous decision to remain still in rebellion on her double bed. Silence (well not, exactly) and the Brit sighed with great relief. However, a strong buzz from Paige's phone contributed to all the noise, it was Becky.

Moments after the Irish Lass persuading her friend out to dinner, Paige trudged downstairs into the dark hallway (more cautious than last time and using her phone torch). As her sweaty palm rested on the door handle, she took a deep breath and checked her outfit in hopes it would be enough for dinner out "probably not," she sighed in response to her appearance. Dark ripped jeans, a fitted t-shirt and a pair of white Converse trainers, Paige was more laid back and casual with her sense of style and she knew Becky was as well. Nonetheless, she had strong feelings towards Becky and wanted to make an effort, especially after spending more time with her away as they were two thirds of the team P.C.B, she got to know Becky on a more semantic level and loved everything about her. She opened the door to see the tall woman before her in navy jeans, black trainers, a shirt and a black blazer; awarding Paige's cheeks to gently burn. "Hey there Paigey," Becky chirped as she pulled the other woman into a tight embrace, the scent of Becky's perfume was heaven to Paige as she responded and held Becky close. "Hey love," Paige smiled "You saved me again from those love birds, my hero!" she giggled as the Lass kicker knew exactly what she was talking about, laughing softly also. Before she Paige knew it, she felt Becky's soft warm palm touch hers and their fingers intertwine. Bliss.

"Shall we go lass?" Becky asked the Brit who nodded in exchange and tucked one of her raven coloured locks behind her ear.


	2. Stress Relief

**SMUT WARNING.**

 **Not the "full on" intense good bits yet but will be in the next chapter for sure. First of all, thank you for the support even though it's been over a year! Need to tend to this story more because it's gonna get really good. It is rated M so yes, I'm sure you shippers will wait patiently for the good bits and enjoy the story. But for now enjoy the second chapter which is based off what was typed in the reviews.**

The air was surprisingly bitter and sharp in the clear summer evening, the sky almost dark but filled with enticing colours as the day came to an almost anticipated end and the mysterious night lingered closer. Paige shuddered somewhat as the summer breeze attempted to comfort her bones despite her being outside only not that long ago. Ironically enough, the raven haired woman always regarded herself to be "tough as nails" as she'd often quote, yet already this evening she felt different. To the extent of her own astonishment, that she even possessed feelings of warmth and content on the inside as the sensation of the Irish woman's warm palm lingered against her own (disregarding the pair only engaging briefly for a short time before heading out). It was approximately 8:00pm and the sunset had already crept in but was fading away in an unhurried manner, just like the two women strolling down the hushed and untroubled street; it was peaceful as the streetlights and the odd car was their only company. Becky was paced slightly ahead, her head up and her walk with slight purpose. She possessed a bold and confident persona in front of the Brit as she intended; however, she couldn't deny her senses that she was beyond nervous in front of Paige. In the Lass Kicker's eyes, Paige was the most beautiful young woman she'd ever met and to say she deeply admired her lifelong friend was an understatement... Becky had always wanted to pursue a relationship with the other woman but wasn't sure if such emotions were being reciprocated, hence why this evening was riding on so much and Becky couldn't resist the urge to feel moderately anxious.

"So Paigey," articulated the Irish woman "I'd hate to waste such a wonderful evening.. How about we take a lil' walk through the local park?" she suggested as Paige passively nodded in response, unbothered as to how they spent their evening. The park was near-desolate and tranquil as the two women paced along the windy path surrounded by open and kept grass, a small lake and the occasional passer-by; both their cheeks glowing red slightly when their hands brushed passed each other and awarding nervous chuckles from the two as they attempted to appear calm and 'casual' in front of each other. Not long after, they found a quiet bench by the lake and to the Brit's relief, she could finally sit down, relax and enjoy peace (without Punk or Aj reminding her they were still present) after what was a relentlessly tiring week of work. Becky attentively sat beside a rather exhausted Paige, noting her 'complacent' body language as well as her natural beauty in the glowing sunset. "It's so beautiful here," sighed Paige contently as she leant back and closed her eyes "Thank you Becky, I appreciate it," she noted before returning to the subtle sounds of the outdoors. "No problem at all," replied Becky, the enthusiasm in her voice awarding a warm glance from Paige. Their eyes met and Becky was blatantly weak for her British friend, she could kiss her right now and wouldn't regret a thing. The Lass Kicker always thought Paige was impeccable and the ordinary little things she'd do was always considered sexy in her mind; especially when the Brit would softly bite her lip while a glint of mystery resided in her dark brown orbs (which was happening right at this moment).

Paige felt a burning sensation build in her core, passion. she wanted Becky.. scrap that, she needed Becky. The pairs' hands lingered in the near darkness and silence, a slight tug at Becky's waist and before she knew it, she was practically sitting on Paige's lap. Silence again, Becky's intoxicating sent yet again overriding Paige's senses and the Brit's intense eye contact making the redhead melt. So close yet neither could pluck up the courage. "So, uhm.." chuckled Paige nervously as the Irish woman rolled her eyes playfully in her direction. "I thought you British folk were supposed to be tough and 'have balls' as you love to say so much yourself-" joked the redhead before feeling a gentle, yet familiar warm palm ghost along her upper thigh, nails gripping in slightly as the tension rose, making Becky buckle slightly. She hitched her breath softly as Paige was even closer than before, lips almost touching. She whimpered softly as Paige's hand caressed her inner thigh and their lips interlocked delicately; it felt like it was meant to be. The pair were evidently on different levels as Paige tugged softly at Becky's bottom lip and her hand travelled upwards, awarding a delicate moan from the Irish woman before wincing away.

Paige frowned slightly and slumped backwards, what had she done? Becky laughed softly and placed her palm on the other woman's cheek so their eyes met again. "I was going to take you out for dinner but I think a few beers, takeaway and staying the night at mine sounds like a much better offer for you," she intonated as Paige beamed subtly in the dark.

"I need to go pack some clothes then if I'm staying the ni-"

"You can borrow my stuff Lass. And besides, with the way you're going neither of us will be wearing much any time soon," the redhead quipped before they made way out of the park and to her car, fingers interlaced and fading into darkness before being accompanied by the dim street lights...

 **I promise from here onwards the story will pick up but comment what you want to happen next. With success of feedback, I'll be posting chapter 3 tomorrow (3rd November 2017). Lots of smut coming up soon haha!**

 **Take care dudes :)**


End file.
